Dragon Ball Masters
by Funkth-Pants
Summary: Our story begins after the events of Z, it's been 6 years since Goku left with Uub to train him. Leaving his family behind. Filled with multiple adventures and missed opportunities from GT.


Dende sat in the main building in the lookout, with his faithful assistant Mr. Popo, both enjoying a side of tea, mixed with one of the Earth's finest leaves Popo had picked in his garden. They were both conversing about Uub and his progress since he was brought to the lookout for training by Goku.

"He's really come far in his first few years, his quick progress reminds me of when I trained Goku many years ago," Mr. Popo said taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, albeit, I doubt the training of Goku took as much of a toll on the lookout" Dende laughed as a small amount of rubble from the ceiling fell onto his lap. Looking up he sighed "Here they go again, do they ever take breaks?" he asked himself, "I'm surprised Goku hasn't taken him into the room of spirit and time, he seems more than ready, more than Gohan was when he went in".

Dende peered out the Lookout's window, seeing a blue and black blur fly past, and sighed, "I just hope he does it soon, I would appreciate a quiet day for once". Mr. Popo sat silently while Dende muttered to himself. "Why don't you just ask him to leave, you are the guardian of Earth" Popo reminding Dende. He looked to the floor, "Yeah well, he's more of a guardian than i". The room was silent.

"Hey, guys! What 'yer drinkin' there? Any left for me?" A familiar voice laughed

Dende and Mr. Popo both stood up in surprise, "Goku?" they both said in unison, Goku's face looked baffled in confusion "Who else would it be?". Dende and Mr. Popo both look at each other as if they didn't know what they expected. "But. Where's Uub?" Dende asked Goku looked back scratching his cheek, laughing "He's a Lil' worn out, I might' overdid it a little" "Goku what did you do" Dende said, playfully. Goku looked back into the doorway "Well i-uh showed him a Saiyan's true power" Goku remarked

Dende looked in shock "He's… up to that level? So soon?" He questioned, Goku looked back puzzled "Yeah, hmm I'd say he's on Frieza's level now, no wait- A little higher"

Mr. Popo stepped forward "But he's still not ready for the room of spirit and time?"

Goku walked over to the seats that Dende and Popo were sitting at, and sat down, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the center table "Of course he is, there just 'aint no need yet" Goku said as he relaxed his aching muscles, "Phew, it's been awhile since I needed to go that high" Goku sighed as he rested. Dende exited the lookout, onto the front porch, and a thought popped into his head, that Vegeta also had a little protege, since the two warriors didn't fight each other anymore, nor seem to want too, maybe this was their way of battling, training new students, and having them battle it out, "maybe this was the case" Dende said out loud, "and who could it be?"

Pan tapped her pencil at the side of the desk in anticipation for the clock to ring 5, she had been in detention for over an hour now and still had not completed her assigned task, why would she need too, it isn't like it's important, she'd only go home and wait for another 2 hours for her, real lessons to start. The lecturer walked towards Pan's desk, the only occupied one in a room of forty, "Miss Son" She sneered "You have not completed your work, shall I keep you for another thirty minutes?" Mrs. Sour stated Pan, looked up from her desk, as the clock reached 5 o'clock, and leaped from the desk moving around her tutor, "See you tomorrow Mrs. Sour" Pan said as she exited the room in haste. Exiting the school she felt the rush of cold air on her face reaching from the outside world, making sure to look around, then gathering a minute amount of energy before blasting off into the sky. She soared in the air for a while embracing the freedom that flying gave her, making sure to stretch her limbs for a fierce training session, as she was already late. Preparing her landing towards the capsule corp building, mentally preparing herself for her training session, and Trunks. Pan landed in the courtyard with a fierce thud, leaving a small crack in the pavement, "Was that supposed to be impressive! You're 20 minutes late!" A voice shouted from behind her. Pan prepared herself slowly channeling her energy until lashing it out in a strike, almost instantly moving behind the source of the voice preparing a strike, "Yes! I've done it, I finally landed a strike on Mr. Vegeta!" Pan thought, she lunged her fist forward as hard as she could muster, only to punch through the figure, the next few seconds felt like years as she felt the overwhelming power above her preparing to strike. Pan awoke, her body placed firmly into the concrete below, opening her eyes to see a figure offering their hand to aid her up. "I almost got you y'no" Reaching out for his hand

"Not even close" Vegeta laughed helping Pan up "Now was that 20 thousand pushups or 30 I heard?" Vegeta said in a joking fashion, Pan smiled "Nope you heard 40, and I want you to increase my gravity too, I'm not weak anymore!" Pan shouted. Vegeta merely smiled and walked inside the capsule corp main building, then towards his gravity chamber, Pan soon followed.


End file.
